A TERCEIRA PONTE
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: No espaço, ninguém escutará seus gritos, principalmente na Terceira Ponte do Cruzador Espacial Yamato! Humor negro.


**A TERCEIRA PONTE**

**Por Alexander Lancaster  
  
**

- AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ken, o que foi que aconteceu com o Léo?

- Uma viga caiu. Parte da fiação estava lá dentro e estava conectada aos cabos de força. Bateu como um chicote na perna do Le...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Calma, Léo, CALMA! O Doutor San está vindo!

- Shotarooooo... eu não aguento eu não AAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- Bate na cabeça dele, Shotaro.

- Do que você tá falando, Ken...

- Olha para a perna dele. Um fio elétrico grosso para burro e cheio de eletricidade desceu e afundou feio na perna. Olha como tá fumegando. Vai ser uma sorte se isso não chegou ao osso. Bate na cabeça dele para ver se ele desmaia, eu até agora tô me perguntando como foi que ele não desmaiou.

- Tudo bem. Tenta comunicar com a ponte.

- Não está comunicando...

Uma explosão balançou a todos. O lugar ainda estava sob cobertura, mas poderia ter um rombo descompressurizador a qualquer momento. Aquela era a terceira ponte. Todos os soldados tinham medo de ser transferidos para lá. Porque mesmo no espaço, eles ainda carregavam certos vícios de seus ancestrais evolutivos - os antigos marinheiros - e um desses vícios era a superstição desenfreada.

A terceira ponte, para todos os fins, estava amaldiçoada.

* * *

- Capitão Wildstar?

- Sim?

- A terceira ponte foi destruída.

- De novo? Quantos homens perdemos dessa vez?

- Precisaríamos de um relatório do oficial superior que designou o turno da vez.

- Onde está ele?

- Na terceira ponte.

- É brincadeira... alguma comunicação vinda deles?

Uma explosão fez com que os vários oficiais da ponte de comando rolasse no chão. A tenente Forrester se segurou como pôde na cadeira. Sandor caiu no chão e não conseguiu se agarrar em nenhum ponto. A cabeça de IQ-9 caiu no chão, separada do seu corpo.

- Capitão, esquadra inimiga em posições de quatro, seis e doze horas.

- Energia da nave?

- A 76. Se utilizarmos a arma de ondas agora estaremos reduzidos a 53. E com esquadras vindas de três direções...

- Não temos energia para um movimento rotacional para maximizar o alcance de área, não é?

- Não, não temos.

- Capitão, a terceira ponte foi...

- Sim, eu sei. Prepare os procedimentos padrões. Agora temos problemas mais

imediatos!

* * *

- Para que raios serve essa terceira ponte, afinal?

- Para ser destruída...

- Deixa de piada...

- Estou falando sério.

- Explica melhor.

- Isso aqui era um barco, não era uma nave de combate. Para que transformassem isso numa nave tiveram que adaptar todo um esquema de suportes de oxigênio, aparelhagens e fiações que não estavam previstos no projeto original.

- E esta terceira ponte?

- É um ponto fraco. Uma área sem função, e que estava relativamente segura

num navio. Mas no espaço os inimigos vem de todos os lados.

- E essa parte...?

- Ficou exposta demais. É alvo imediato numa primeira bateria de tiro.

- Sempre? E porque não reconstruir essa área falha? Para ficar mais resistente, sei lá!

- Porque se a reconstruíssem teriam que remontar áreas inteiras da Yamato ligadas a ela. Essa área é algum tipo de conseqüência estrutural do projeto original...

- E porque mandam alguém para CÁ?

- Porque alguém tem que cuidar dessa área inútil.

Silêncio.

- Dizem que uns séculos atrás tinha um seriado onde os tripulantes de uma nave espacial que usavam um traje vermelho e se separavam do elenco principal estavam fadados a morrer, os fãs da série até esperavam os sujeitos morrerem quando viam a cena.

- O que tem isso?

- Nós todos temos vermelho nos trajes...

- QUER CALAR A BOCA?

- Hmnnnnnnnnn... arghh...

- Você não desacordou esse infeliz?

- Ele deve estar acordando...

- Acerte de novo.

- Ei, a gente não tem certeza do quanto ele está desacordado! E se eu acertar com força demais e estourar com a cabeça dele?

- Se ele morrer, vai agradecer a você no outro mundo.

- Vai a merda.

- Ah, claro, eu esqueci que você e o Léo são amiguinhos de colégio.

- "Amiguinhos"?

- É, tá certo que a única mulher é a do capitão e ninguém encosta, mas é mais decente morrer de bronha do que ficar nessa putaria de vocês dois!

- Tá me chamando de VIADO?

- Tô sim, "Shotarooooooo"...

- Ia dizer para perguntar à minha noiva lá na Terra, mas faz melhor: Pergunta à senhora sua mãe se ela tá com saudade. Ela não me achou muito viado na cama não.

Uma explosão jogou a ambos no chão antes que Ken pudesse acertar uma no meio

da cara de Shotaro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- MERDA! O Léo acordou!

* * *

- A enfermaria está cheia! Não posso sair daqui agora!

- Dr. San, a terceira ponte está...

- Sim, eu sei, e o Capitão tem uma caveira a mais nas costas sempre que manda gente para lá! Mas se eu não costurar isso agora vamos ter uma caveira a mais AQUI! Assistente! ASSISTENTE!

- Agora não, um dos tigres negros precisa de cuidados imediatos! Ou eu fecho isso ou o sangue vai inundar a traquéia!

- Maldição... será que não tem alguém aqui que possa ir para a terceira ponte?

Uma tremedeira se fez ouvir. Dessa vez foi fraca.

- Amarrem os pacientes nas camas RÁPIDO!!! E você, se faz tanta questão, vai lá ver se tem gente! Os comunicadores já acessaram o lugar?

- Não... os comunicadores do lugar foram destruídos.

- Droga... parece que vamos ter mais enterros por esses dias...

* * *

Um cheiro de carne queimada infestava a terceira ponte. Ainda era o cheiro de Léo. Tiveram que nocauteá-lo mais uma vez para que ele parasse de gritar. "Desse jeito ele vai acabar com um tumor no cérebro, se é que não vai ficar retardado", rosnou Ken.

- Vai pro inferno. Conseguiu fazer o comunicador funcionar?

- Nem por um sonho. Nem os computadores da terceira ponte nem nossos comunicadores estão funcionando.

- Droga...

- Tem uma saída. Podemos abrir caminho pelos destroços.

- Eu já pensei nisso. Não podemos não.

- Que história é essa de não podemos?

- Simples. Tá vendo essa viga aqui onde tô sentado? Remova esse treco e vamos abrir uma parede.

- E...?

- Se a parede de reforço externo estiver danificada, a gente periga sofrer uma descompressão. E como ninguém aqui tem trajes espaciais...

- Ih...

- Estamos ferrados e mal pagos...

- O que a gente faz então? Espera? Nessa altura do campeonato todos devem estar pensando que estamos mortos! Como quase todo mundo que faz turno na terceira ponte, aliás. Aliás, quem foi que colocou a gente no turno da terceira ponte?

- Se não me engano foi o Léo mesmo.

- Foi ESSE INFELIZ AÍ?

- Foi sim mas ele se ofereceu para nos acompa... ei, o que você está fazendo?

- Pegando o fio desencapado para terminar o serviço.

- Você PIROU, cara?

- A gente vai MORRER, meu filho! Um tiro e essa área abre, despressuriza e a gente explode com a falta de pressão no espaço! Ninguém virá buscar a gente aqui! Estamos mortos e a culpa é DESSE FILHO DA PUTA AÍ!!!

- VIRA ESSE FIO PARA LÁ!!!

- Ei, fica longe!

- Não vou deixar você fritar o Léo dessa forma! Ele vai ser o padrinho do meu casamento!

- É assim, é? Então se você quer ir para o outro mundo junto com ele, É PROBLEMA SE...

Um tiro certeiro fez toda a nave balançar novamente.

* * *

Quando Léo abriu os olhos, deu de cara com o Doutor San.

- Doutor San?

- Relaxe, rapaz... você teve sorte! Se o fio tivesse afundado alguns centímetros a mais, teríamos que amputar sua perna. Infelizmente...

- Infelizmente?

- O fio fez alguns cortes profundos na musculatura... você dificilmente vai ter o mesmo desempenho com a perna novamente. Vai voltar a andar em alguns meses, mas andará mancando. Terá que pedir baixa.

Léo respirou fundo, cabisbaixo.

- Kenshiro e Shotaro, como estão?

Foi a vez do Dr. San ficar em silêncio antes de falar.

- Sinto muito, tenente Hawkings. os dois foram atingidos pelo fio desencapado que o feriu. Não sei bem o que dizer, aparentemente eles o removeram, mas com um dos solavancos da nave em combate o fio atingiu a um e o outro estava em contato físico com ele.

- Contato físico?

- A mão do alferes Nakayama...

- Shotaro...

Isso... ela praticamente se fundiu com a cara do alferes Tsuruta. Devem ter brigado antes de morrer. Os parentes não precisam saber disso.

- Entendo...

Houve um clima pesado no ar.

- Posso pedir uma coisa, Doutor?

- É claro...

- Posso usar um canal privativo de videofonia para falar com a noiva de Shotaro? Eu e ele nos conhecíamos desde a adolescência, acho que sou a melhor pessoa para falar isso com ela.

- Hum... isso é um pouco irregular, mas creio que o capitão não vai se incomodar. Não com as circunstâncias. Podemos encaminhar seu pedido ainda hoje.

- Eu agradeço, doutor San.

- Agora relaxe. Eu estou aplicando uma injeção de tranquilizante. Nada que vá deixá-lo inconsciente, mas o suficiente para que você consiga dormir hoje.

Feito isso, San se retirou.

Tudo estava perfeito agora. Melhor do que ele poderia ter planejado. Porque ele sempre determinou os turnos da terceira ponte, e Shotaro sabia que cedo ou tarde não poderia ser poupado por ele. Foi muito azar ter que ele tivesse sido designado para acompanhar os soldados do turno por ordens do seu próprio oficial superior, mas no final o resultado não foi tão ruim.

Afinal ele escapou da terceira ponte, da qual ninguém escapa. Porque ele não ficou aleijado, mas foi inutilizado para a vida militar o suficiente para arrancar uma bela pensão das forças armadas. "Para a vida toda", pensou ele.

Porque se livrara de um oficial insubordinado e instável como Kenshiro. E porque assim que o videofone chegasse, ele poderia fazer o papel de coitadinho que lhe devolveria a garota que sempre foi a menina dos seus olhos desde o colegial, e que lhe foi tomada pelo seu "melhor amigo".

Ele adorava a terceira ponte. Ela era muito conveniente.

* * *

Anos depois ele teria que conviver com um tumor no cérebro, que aumentou o valor da pensão, e que o mataria aos quarenta e cinco anos.

Não foi difícil entender de onde o tumor veio: foi tanta porrada na cabeça que levou de Shotaro e Kenshiro para permanecer desacordado enquanto estava ferido.


End file.
